Monsters, Inc. (company)
Monsters, Inc. is the energy-producing factory in the film Monsters, Inc. The company is the only place which supplies all the energy for Monstropolis. Its logo is the "M Eyeball." The commercial for the company is seen at the beginning of Monsters, Inc. after Sulley is waken up and told to do some chores and warm-up exercises by his partner Mike Wazowski. The Company Monsters, Inc.'s main duty is to provide all citizens in Monstropolis with energy in the form of captured screams collected from children. They accomplish this by crossing into the human world through the closets of children's bedrooms and scaring them to the best of their ability. The screams are then collected in special containers called Scream Canisters for use as energy. The factory is an immense facility equipped to fulfill the needs of its employees. Scaring takes places in rooms called "Scare Floors," where the monsters cross over into the human world using the doors of the children's closets. The doors are stored in an immense "Door Vault" and are brought to and from the Scare Floor by an automated system. Each Scarer has an assistant to help coordinate the energy collection. Any door belonging to a child who has no fear of monsters is promptly destroyed in the Door Shredder, as their screams cannot be collected. During the events of Monsters, Inc., it is clear that the company had fallen on hard times, and screams are becoming increasingly difficult to obtain in large amounts because kids have begun to like monsters. Facing a worsening energy crisis, the company sought out new means by which to obtain screams in large quantities. This is eventually resolved by James P. Sullivan, who has discovered that laughter produces more power than scream has done and reestablishes the company to have the monsters make children laugh, though it is shown in Monsters, Inc. Scream Team Training that screams are still additionally used. Areas in the Factory Lobby: This is the lobby located in front of the factory, which depicts various clocks depicting various time zones around the world placed over a mural depicting a world map. On one wall is a "Scarer of the Month" gallery, which for some reason always only showed Sulley (and occasionally Mike). Celia, the factory's receptionist and Mike's girlfriend, works in this area. Scare Floor F: This is the Scare Floor where Sulley, Mike, Randall, and the other Scarers and their assistants work. It is a large room where various childrens' closet doors are brought in from the Door Vault by an overhead conveyor belt and are brought down by lifts on the ground. Then, the scarers enter the doors and try their best to scare as many children as possible to collect more screams. During an decontamination exam with the CDA, the overhead windows are shuttered off and doors on the ceiling open up to let the CDA in. Near the entrance is a giant clock and monitor display showing the Scarers' ranks and a map showing the area the Scarers will scare children. Its supervisor is Jerry. At the end of the film, Sulley after becoming the new CEO converts this (and possibly all of the other scare floors) into a "laugh floor" to reflect the company's new premise of making children laugh. Roz's Office: This is where Roz, the paperwork inspector works. Her office counter can be separated from the rest of the factory via a retractable shutter. Men's Locker Room: This is where all of the male scarers and their assistants go to use the restroom and store their belongings. Simulation Room: This room, featuring a simulated child's bedroom and an animatronic boy dummy, is often used to introduce newcomers to working at the factory. The simulation room is supervised by Flint. At the end of the film, Sulley and Mike both go to this room to trap Waternoose and expose his evil plans, leading the villain being arrested by the CDA. Hallways: These are just hallways located throughout the factory. Trash Compactor: This is a trash compactor located in the basement which destroys all waste material left in the factory. The compactor is a parody of the Looney Tunes short, Feed the Kitty. Boiler Room: This hidden room, accessed only behind several pipes in a certain part of the factory, is where Waternoose and Randall secretly built the Scream Extractor to help with their evil plans. Door Vault: This is the largest room in the factory. It is a large area where all of the doors are kept when not in use, and are transported to the scare floors via a series of overhead conveyor belts arranged in a manner similar to rollercoaster tracks. Mail Room: The mailing room is where Mike and Sulley stared working at this factory when they were both first hired at Monsters Inc. after being expelled from Monsters University by Dean Hardscrabble, but before being promoted to scarers and ultimately the new CEO following Waternoose's exposure and arrest. According to his backstory, Yeti the Abominable Snowman used to work here as Mike and Sulley's mailing assistant but was unfortunately banished to the Himalayas for accidentally messing up with his job. Category:locations Category:Fictional companies Category:Monsters, Inc. Locations Category:Buildings Category:Monsters University Locations